Wasted Moments
by 123writer
Summary: There are moments in life that you can't take back. Split second decisions can alter the course of your entire life, or the life of someone you love. (Reading the AN on this one is very important to understand the way the story is told. I'm still debating a fully flushed out version of this story but time will tell.)
1. Chapter 1

Wasted Moments

A/N:

Not going to be one of my annoyingly cheery A/N's here folks.

There are moments in life we all take for granted. Some times it's in the smallest of these moments we look back and see our greatest regrets. Missed opportunities and words unsaid are often left as painful reminders of what could have been.

This story was not actually written with the intention of posting. It is very dark compared to my other stories. I've tried to lighten it up as much as possible stilling keeping the tone and integrity of it intact. The composition of it may come off as a little strange. It was written to be exactly what the title suggests, wasted moments. The chapters are each very very short. Each is its own individual moment in time. There are no scene switches, each chapter will finish in the exact same place it started. It's basically, for lack of a better description, being dropped in to see a brief moment in time and then being pulled right back out only to be dropped back in again at another small moment. This is not like Making Acquaintances where each chapter is it's own story. These moments will all follow in a time line (It does start in a flash back though sorry) and actually tell one cohesive story just in a less traditional method.

I'm not going to do A/N's on these chapters past this one. Love them or hate them, I usually get a lot of responses to my A/N's but, given the personal aspect to this story for me I will not be commenting on it as it progresses. The story as a whole is already completed and I will post how ever often I have time to. I'm starting work again later this week and ironically, that gives me a lot of free time to write/post. So, we'll see.

There's a graphic content warning in this one at various points. I'm not going to ear mark each chapter. I'm just going to put it out here now in the beginning because I always thought it was strange to think some one would skip a chapter of a story they've been reading because of a random warning. You either read it or you don't. That's not being mean, I just don't think anybody actually skips. So, if cursing bothers you, there's cursing in everything I write so you probably already aren't reading my shit. Oops. Like I said this is a dark one and some of my other stories get pretty damn dark already so proceed with caution it's a lot more graphic than my other stories. If bloody things bother you, thanks for looking but, you're probably just going to want to move along. I'm really not joking, it get's pretty damn bad and if you follow Change or you read my April fools joke you already know I've written suicides, murders, cutting, shootings, and I will randomly blow things up and I am warning you this is worse. That's part of the reason it's written the way it is to tone down some of the graphic content later in the story.

I should note that the very very first chapter of this is incredibly short. The other chapters are a good bit longer than this one. It's almost just a teaser.

Chapter One: Wishing to Begin Again

Captain Nathan Bridger looked solemnly at the small group gathered in the cemetery. He was filled with a sudden since of pride as he realized his crew made up the majority of the crowed. He looked upon the tears of the normally staunch military officers and couldn't help but think about how they had all become a family. He fought back his own tears as he stood up and approached the black casket before him. He couldn't bring himself to look up at the picture towards the head of the coffin. The familiar smile of the blonde headed teenager sitting between his parents in the picture haunted him. He sighed as he placed a hand down on the casket and spoke.

"There was so much I should have said, kiddo."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: That First Moment

Nathan Bridger shook his head as he watched the Seaquest's resident teenage genius collide with Security Chief Manilow Crocker and he hurriedly made his way off of the bridge. He thought momentarily about telling the boy to slow down but, he couldn't ever remember him being so excited about hearing from his father.

"When did we install a race track?" Crocker scoffed approaching his old friend, "You know he's going to hurt somebody one of these days running around here like that.

What's he so excited about?"

"A family vacation apparently," Nathan sighed as he caught his old friend's puzzled expression. "What?"

"Well, forgive me for saying it, cap but, I never really thought the Wolenczaks liked Lucas. I mean what kind of parents just get a divorce and then drop their kid off with a bunch of strangers and -"

"I know, Chief, I know but, apparently his parents have reconciled and his father wants them to take a vacation together."

"Well, I wish my boys got that excited when I offer to spend time with them." Crocker scoffed, "They act like I'm gonna send them to the firing squad when I suggest they spend some time with their old man."

"Well, I suspect, Lucas is more excited about the attention than the trip." Nathan sighed. "I just hope this isn't some kind of publicity stunt for the World Power Project."

Crocker hesitated before nodding in agreement, "Maybe you should talk to him. Lucas I mean. You don't want him taking the fall for their media blitz, and judging by the way he ran out of here, if you're right that's going to be one hell of a fall."

Nathan stared vacantly at the empty corridor where the teen had just been. "I can't. It's just not my place."


End file.
